New Year's
by chronikuru
Summary: Let it not be said that Edward Elric did not try and participate at the military's New Year's party.


Let it not be said, he thought to himself, that Edward Elric did not try and participate in the party.

He had _tried_, but Edward and parties did not mix, especially after he had grown tired of power-hungry Brigadier Generals trying to rally him against Mustang. It was a wonder he hadn't pulled a Kimblee move on the whole building and had instead escaped to the roof of Central HQ. Not that he would blow up headquarters; he exploded enough things while on missions. He didn't plan to, but events often got away from him and left him with a pile of rubble to explain to his stupid commanding officer (again).

His commanding officer who seemed to feature in a lot of his non-hateful thoughts. Edward had been determinedly ignoring this for quite awhile now, because thinking about _why_ was probably not a good idea.

Edward shook his head slightly; damn his mind for always ending up on that train of thought.

It was too cold out, he decided, focusing on the trees down below in the Parade Grounds, but he couldn't bring himself to pick up his signature red jacket from where it was lying at his feet.

The fireworks would be starting soon, and they would be grand, if Al's excited babbling had been anything to go by. He had seen fireworks before, but Mustang had told him that Central's New Year's fireworks were than the fireworks for the last two New Year's in East City combined.

…There he was, thinking about Mustang again.

Edward was jarred out of studiously not thinking about Mustang anymore when the door behind him opened and who should walk out of it but the Flame Alchemist himself.

Probability was not favoring Edward today, impartial though it may be.

The door snapped shut, cutting off the sounds of the party and leaving Edward and Roy alone in the silence and night air.

"Never thought you would willingly miss a party, bastard." The insult didn't have any bite behind it, only habit.

"I had to come and make sure you weren't setting up your own fireworks show, Fullmetal."

"I'm not planning on blowing up Central anytime soon."

"I never said you were going to blow up Central, only set off fireworks. How bored are you?"

"It was implied, and very, very bored."

"The fireworks will be starting in about 10 minutes." An affirmative hum from Edward and Roy moved forward to lean against the balcony beside Ed.

"Fireworks aren't that deadly, you know. You didn't have to check on me. Were you worried?" Edward asked teasingly.

"Sounds like you're hoping I was."

If Edward hadn't been cold, relaxed, and more than a little sleepy he probably would've snapped something like, "I never said anything like that, bastard. Stop twisting what I say for your sick amusement!"

As it was, however, he merely said, "Maybe."

This unexpected, but not un-hoped for mellowness made Roy respond in kind. "Then maybe I was slightly worried."

"Me lighting fireworks isn't that big a deal, Mustang."

"But I wondered why you left the party."

"I don't do parties. By the way, Brigadier Generals keep trying to convince me to fight you getting promoted."

"And?"

"I'm not going to betray you, if that's what you want to know. I like them less than I like you."

"I'm flattered, Fullmetal."

"You should be."

Maybe they noticed how they seemed to be moving closer to each other, maybe they hadn't. None the less, the two ended up with their elbows touching on the balcony.

"So, why do I get your vote of confidence out of everyone?" Roy was probably pushing his luck, but Ed had been surprisingly honest (not to mention suspiciously non-volatile) so far.

"That hardly needs explaining. You're too idealistic. Different from the other power hungry bastards, though you are one."

They were far too close now, though neither minded. The conversation seemed to be only white noise, at this point.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment," Roy said, his breath ghosting slightly over Ed's face.

"You shouldn't," Edward almost-whispered in reply, before the gap between the two was closed and they kissed.

It was when they had deepened the kiss, Edward's hands winding in Roy's hair, that Havoc chose to lead his brigade of military acquaintances seeking a good place to watch the fireworks to the door of the balcony, which he threw open before freezing.

Edward and Roy didn't seem to have noticed any difference, and after a few seconds of slack-jawed shock, Havoc finally choked out a weak, "Brigadier General…"

This was enough for Roy and Ed to realize that they weren't alone anymore and they pulled apart, looking towards the source of the interruption.

"Havoc…" Roy began threateningly before Ed cut him off.

"Fuck off," he said firmly, hands still wound in Roy's hair.

Havoc turned from white to scarlet red and slammed the door shut, yelling, "Sorry!"

A light peck, and then Roy and Edward watched the fireworks together. They were indeed spectacular, but Ed could really care less.

He was thinking about Roy Mustang again.


End file.
